Searching the world for you
by Just another hopless romantic
Summary: Life on earth is ending with hatter in wonderland and Alice on the parishing earth. Will they ever get back to each other? Will they be able to save the people on earth? Please read!
1. Preface

They say that the world will end with bad dreams. But what does that mean for the land that was created from dreams, lives off them, and thrives off them. For those who don't know what I am talking about, I'll tell you. There is a place out there, a place that humans dream of, that's why it's there, from your dreams. Dreams are more powerful then you think. You just don't see the effects on earth, it all goes to wonderland. You may have heard of it, read a book about it, and seen the movie. That is from a long time ago, centuries ago , The first Alice. There have been many since. The latest went back to your world. Soon hatter followed after. They lived happily ever after, for a while. But the connection between the two worlds is fading, lowly at first. Hatter safe in wonderland because he was on a mission to help the king, Jack. Alice on the other hand is on the other side, which Hatter had forced to stay behind for reasons unknown. Will they be able to get to each other? Will they be on the right side of the divide? But the bad dreams where coming making wonderland take another turn for the worst. Making it even harder for them. They must choose their friends and enemies wisely. Fore they can only save so many people.

A/N

This was something that sort of came to me. So I typed it up please tell me what you think!! This is my first fan fiction so please pat give me your opinion advise and tell me the things you think should happen I have a rough draft for the story, ideas that sort of come to me as I was wrighting the preface. So please review!!!


	2. Chapter 1 the call

**Hatter's Point of view**

Ring! The distinct sound of my cell phone echoed across our apartment. I got up carefully trying not to move the bed enough to wake Alice. Looking across the room to the clock, the red numbers glowed 1:49. Who on earth would be calling at this time? Picking up the cell I looked at the Id, It read Jack Heart. That explained it. I really don't want to pick up the phone but is because I know that he doesn't want to talk to me unless necessary.

Pressing talk button and not bothering with a greeting I ask "Do you have any idea what time it is, jack? And how are you calling me?"Knowing that there were no phone towers in wonderland and absolutely no way that you could connect the two if there where.

"No I don't know what time it is, and I really don't care. I need you to report to wonderland."

"You completely ignored my other question. How are you calling me?"

"Hatter that really doesn't matter right now I need you here in wonderland."

"Fine, I'll just go wake up Alice-

"No!" jack said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Why?"

"This…Mission I have for you is way too dangerous. Don't even wake her up."

"That's not goanna' happen. What If she wakes up to find that I am gone?"

"Why would she wake up?"

"She's been having bad dreams." I said "And there is no way to know when I'll be back. It might me hours or days she'll worry."

"Fine just be here soon and don't bring her."

"Bye" I san hanging up on him before he could say anything more.

I guess I'll have to wake her up.

**Alice's point of View**

"Alice love, wake up."

Slightly opening my eyes I saw that it was still very dark in the room and coming to the conclusion that it was either a rainy day or the sun wasn't up or that something was wrong. I hopped that it was the first.

"Hatter what is it?" I ask sitting up knowing that I couldn't lay there and avoid this.

"I've got to go"

"Were?" I asked glancing at the clock. "It's 1:55 in the morning"

"I have to go back to wonderland."

"Why?"

"Jack called me" This sent a wave of shock through my body. I knew that Jack wouldn't want to talk to Hatter unless completely needed.

"I'm coming with you."I told him.

Getting off the bed Hatter said "No you're not Jack may not have told me what he needed me for bet he told me that it was dangerous, and not to bring you"

"But-

"But nothing I may not trust Jack but I Trust that he knows what you can take. I'm not bringing you with me."

"Fine, how did he call you anyway?"

"He wouldn't tell me"

**Hatter's point of view**

We walked to the construction sight hand in hand. Stealing glimpses at each other not knowing when we were going to see each other again.

Standing in front of the mirror they looked at each other one more time.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon" I told her.

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what?"

"You, keep yourself safe." At that moment he relisted just how much he was going to miss her.

"I love you" he told her pulling her in to a kiss.

Pulling away she smiled and said "As I love you"

I hen he jumped in to the mirror not knowing when he would see her again.


	3. Chapter 2 The Legand

**Alice's point of view**

Did he really think that he would get rid of me that easily? I thought as I waited a Few minutes that I knew would be hours or days in Wonderland time. Soon I would Fallow Hatter through the mirror I thought sitting down on a nearby pile of Metal supports. What would be so dangerous that Jack Asked Hatter not to bring me with him? Or was hatter lying and didn't want me to come? No, I told myself. Hatter wouldn't do that to me, He wouldn't lie to me. Sure of that I stood up and stood in front of the mirror.

"Rember to breath" I whispered to myself.

Closing my eyes knowing how silly it felt to stare into a mirror and walk right into it. Taking the final step I bumped right in to the mirror.

What? I opened my eyes and saw the mirror in front of me. What? This shouldn't be happening! The portal should still work for a little while without the ring. So why isn't it? I reached out and felt the cool smooth glass on my fingers. They weren't going through either. What is happening? The door from here to Wonderland was closed.

**Hatter's Point of View**

"What is it now Jack? Did your mum get out of prison again?" I asked, knowing full well that that wasn't the problem. If it was then he would have let Alice come.

"The clubs have found a new legend buried deep in the library."

"And?" I ask still seeing no point in Alice not coming.

"It's about Alice."

"Well" I say, Taking off my hat and pulling my hand through my hair, then placing the hat back on my head. "Read it"

"One World Ands as another begins,

One will fight and it will win.

One called Alice will steal the crown,

All ready a hero in this town.

Save this world and some from the other,

And there will never be another."

"Jack, why did you have me leave her if you knew this!? Are you afraid to lose your crown?" I ask pulling my hand into a fist.

Seeing this, the suites surrounded Jack Protecting him. Knowing that I was hope less I loosened my fist.

"Send me back" I tell him.

"I can't"

"Why!" I scream more then ask.

"Because we don't know where the portal is right now?"

"Well, Jack, you should visit a doctor because the mirror is over there." I say pointing it the general direction.

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean not anymore?"

"Well the mirror as shifted."

"All life on earth is ending and the Mirror is separating from the planet. But it is still here. Just not in the castle."

"Well you're going to help me find it."

"Not help you. I'll tell you how to find it but I can't help you."

"Fine." I say as long as I can Find Alice.

"First, I need to call her."

"Fine" Jack replied.

**A/N**

I don't own any of the Alice characters or the concepts from doctor who, sadly.

Now that that's over… Thanks for reading! If you like or don't like please comment! If you have any ideas please comment. Just comment please!

This is my first Alice fan fiction. Well my first fan fiction all tougher but I have been wrighting this original story and posting it somewhere else.

P.s Comment! It helps me wright!


End file.
